


Shimmer Like a Girl

by queeniegalore



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, girl!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad/girl!Ray genderswap. Pure, unadulterated porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shimmer Like a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Title and cut text from Shimmer Like a Girl by Veruca Salt. No beta, just for fun  
> Disclaimer: Not for profit, not true, no disrespect intended.

Brad felt stupid and heavy with lust, but he was with Rachael, which meant he was the responsible one, so he pulled back from her mouth and shook his head. “Wait, wait, where are the-”  
  
“Top drawer, same as always.” Ray’s voice was low, edgy, her mouth trying to find his. He tore himself away, knelt up between her naked legs and reached over to the bedside table.  
  
“Here?”  
  
“Jeez, Brad, do you need me to draw you a map?” Ray slid her foot up the back of his thigh as he opened the drawer and rummaged through her underwear. She made impatient noises under him, trying to tug him back down, and he gently shoved her onto the bed, watching her bounce back against the pillows.   
  
“Patience,” he chided. “I’ll get there.”  
  
“I’m about to get there by myself if you don’t hurry up,” she bitched, running her hands through her short hair so it stuck out in wet spikes around her face. “They’re in the back behind the-”  
  
“Jesus Christ, Rachael.”  
  
“Behind that,” she finished, as Brad stared into the drawer. “Oh what, Bradley, haven’t you ever seen a vibrator before?”  
  
He pulled it out and held it up, raising an eyebrow. “It’s pink,” he said, slightly dumbfounded. And it was, lipstick pink; in fact, it looked just like an over-sized tube of lipstick, slender and ridiculously feminine.  
  
Ray grinned at him, dimples popping up in her flushed cheeks. “Don’t look at me like that, Brad. I get lonely here by myself when you’re off playing Scoutmaster with the Brits.” She shrugged. “It’s either this or I go recruiting from the local high school football team.”  
  
He stared at her, and she rolled her eyes. “I’m _kidding_ , Brad. I normally at least wait until they’re in college.”  
  
“Fuck, Ray.” Brad looked at the vibrator – it seemed weirdly small in his hands, smaller than him, anyway. He suddenly felt self conscious, felt his cheeks heat up, his fingertips hot where they touched the smooth rubber.  
  
“Fuck? Yes? That’s why we’re here?” Ray wrapped her leg around him again, trying to tug him forward. “Braaad.”  
  
“Okay, okay.” He made to put it back in the drawer, but her hand on his wrist stopped him, held him still.  
  
“Keep that out?”  
  
He sat back on his heels, looking at her with interest. Rachael Person had some fucking stupid ideas on occasion, yes, but he was willing to hear this one out.  
  
“What do you have in mind?” he asked cautiously. Whatever it was wasn’t _likely_ to cause bodily harm, but she still had a few faint scars from that damned espresso maker. It paid to be sure.  
  
But the smile she gave him was the one he loved, full of confidence and teasing and a sneaking humour. She pulled his hand towards her mouth, licked the end of the vibrator. “Use it,” she suggested, lips rubbing against the rubber. “You’ll like it.”  
  
Brad froze. _Not_ what he’d been expecting. “Ray, no, no way, I don’t…” and his face must have said a lot more than his mouth was managing, because she rolled her eyes again, still smiling.  
  
“I meant on _me_ , Staff Sergeant.” She sucked just the end into her mouth, still holding onto his wrist, lips wrapped tight before pulling back with a pop. “We’ll work up to you.”  
  
“Ray. I’m not going to-”  
  
“Oh my God, and you say _I_ talk too much.” She pushed his hand down between her legs and tilted her hips up to him. His mouth went dry as he watched her, felt the heat of her. “Here I am, lying naked and offering to let you fuck me with a vibrator as _well_ as your cock, and you’re too busy being all precious about your masculinity to take me up on it. Christ, Brad.”  
  
“Ray,” Brad said hoarsely, touching gently at her, at the soft skin of her thighs, at where she was wet for him. “Ray, show me.”  
  
“Learning by demonstration, Bradley?” Ray sounded a little breathless. Brad watched her panting, chest rising and falling on her sharp little gasps. He fiddled with the end of the vibrator, figured out how to switch it on, and then bit his lip as she moaned, pressing the length of it across her clit, rubbing it over her gently.  
  
“Like that?”  
  
“More,” she demanded, which surprised no one, and Brad let her guide his hand, pressing the vibrator inside her, just a little.  
  
“You’re so wet for me,” he whispered in awe, watching the pink get all slick with her, shiny in the glow of the lamp. “So fucking ready.”  
  
She moaned again, rocked her hips up. “Fuck me if you’re gonna fuck me,” she hissed, “Or let _me_.” Her legs were spread wide for him now, smooth muscles tensing up with anticipation as he slowly pushed it inside her a little further. He was rock hard, wanted to shove in himself, get inside all that wet heat, but the way she was laid out for him, open for him, was almost too much to handle.  
  
“You like this?” he asked, stupidly, because she was whimpering and clutching at the bed sheets and pressing her face into the pillow like she was about three seconds away from coming, already. He pulled out a little bit and pushed back in, further, and she let out a soft cry.  
  
“Hold it right there,” she moaned, and gripped his wrist tight, stilling his hand. And then he had to grab his own cock to stop himself from shooting all over her as she started thrusting her hips up in tiny motions, bouncing against the vibrator, fucking herself on it as he held it steady for her. “Oh fuck, Brad, fuck, this feels so goddamn good. Gonna come on this and then you’re gonna pull out and get that big fucking cock of yours in me and make me come again on _you_ , God, so fucking amazing, I…”  
  
He listened to her ramble, her words running into each other as she started coming, pressing the side of her face against the pillow. It was different to watch her like this, to be making her come without his cock getting in the way. He watched the way she clenched against the vibrator, the way her juices were running down it, wetting his fingers. He wanted to lick them up, wanted to pull it out and suck on it, wanted to see the look on her face as she watched him do it.  
  
Fuck. Ray always managed to coerce him into shit he wouldn’t normally ever _think_ of, but this was getting ridiculous.  
  
She started coming down, and he slipped the vibrator out of her, biting his lip against a moan as he saw her all red and open for him. “Gonna fuck you now,” he said, and she opened her eyes lazily.  
  
“Not without a condom on you’re not.”  
  
Oh, right. He’d gotten distracted in that damn drawer. He fumbled around for a bit, clumsy with need, and finally managed to slide one on. He lifted her legs up around his waist, loving the way she squeezed him between her thighs, drawing him in, _needy_ for him. “You’re so hot,” he murmured, feeling at her cunt, pressing the head of his cock up against her. “So fucking hot for me.”  
  
“Now, now, _now_ ,” she moaned. “ _Give_ it to me, Brad, stop fucking around and – _yes_.”  
  
He sank into her, deep as he could go, felt the fluttery pulses of her around his cock. “Baby, feels so good,” he moaned, burying his face in her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his back, dug her short nails in.  
  
“Don’t call me baby,” she whimpered, rocking up under him, grinding her clit against his pelvis. He loved when she did that, used his body to make herself come. “I’m not your fucking baby.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, baby,” Brad grinned into her skin. “Shut up and come on my dick.”  
  
She did, convulsing on him, swearing into his ear, scratching hot trails down his back. “Fuck you, Brad,” she gasped. “ _Fuck_ you, I’m gonna make you come on my dick one of these days, gonna make you my _bitch_ , gonna make you beg for me.”  
  
He had no idea what the fuck she was on about, but that was pretty par for the course in their relationship so he let her talk, concentrated on fucking into her, setting up a rhythm that was broken all too soon as his orgasm rushed up on him, spurred on by her moans.  
  
“Yeah, Brad, come for me now, good boy.” She was almost soothing, now, scratches turned to soft strokes as he shuddered above her. “That’s so good, Brad,” she whispered in his ear. “You’re such a good boy for me.”  
  
“Jesus Christ, Rachael,” he gasped, slumping down besides her.   
  
She smiled, tugged his hair. “Honey,” she murmured, soft and sweet, pressing her warm, wet body against his and kissing his shoulder. “Honey…”  
  
He loved her like this. It was so rare to have her so gentle, so ready to just give in to him, to let him pull her close and enjoy her. “Yeah, Ray?” he asked on a sigh, letting his eyes drift closed and his breathing even out, content with the world.  
  
“Honey…can you make me a sandwich? With ham and cheese and pickles? And mayonnaise, if I didn’t already finish the jar? Actually, I think I did, so you might have to see if we have any relish instead. And a cup of coffee would be great, too. And maybe a cookie. Honey? Brad? Bradley. Bradley fucking Colbert, don’t you dare fall asleep. _Brad_.”  
  
Oh, yeah. Absolute freaking bliss.


End file.
